Me and Mr Dentist
by Sneaker Princess
Summary: Sometimes, Fears, a hoodie, one blonde bestfriend and some melted icecream is all it takes to meet 'Mr.Perfect'


Ok, this is like my first story. (oneshot) and I t hink its pretty good.

Most people read it and gave me their honest opinion. Anyway if you check out my profile. (or not.) you could add me in ym. crystal_summer15 That's like specifically and only for my Live Journal (forgot my password. Hehe.) and fan fiction. (I don't like my mail piling up in just ONE account. So anywho read and enjoy!!

* * *

Me and Mr. Dentist

"Uwwwwaaaa!!! Ino! Let go!!!!!" Why was Ino pulling my ponytail!?! I wanted to finish my icecream!

"Sakura, you've been postponing this for weeks!!! We are going to this _now. _Whether you like or not!" Ino shouted. Kami-sama, where is she _bringing_ me??? "Postpone what, Ino? Let me go! I reapeat, Let me go!!! I wanna go home, eat my icecream and watch some sappy romance movie that will make me finish 3 boxes of tissues!!!" I complained.

Ino stopped pulling my hair but still held on. Awwww. Ino sighed and looked at me. "Billboard brow, did you forget _again?_ No. Sweets. For. A. WEEK." She rimended me. Well, kind of reminded me is the better word.

But wait. Hold on. REWIND PLEASE!!!

_NO. SWEETS. FOR. A. WEEK._

REWIND AGAIN!!!!!

_**NO. SWEETS. FOR. A. WEEK.**_

"No sweets?" I muttered, then I felt like my eyes were really heavy with chibi tears. "Yes! Now, Let's go! We have to meet your… dentist…" Ino said her voice trailing down at the last part.

But to bad. I still heard it. Soooo… DENTIST?!? OH MY GOOOOOOODDDD!!!!!!! INO'S BRINGING ME TO A DENTIST!!! DEAD HELL NO!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! "d-dentist?" I chocked with tears really falling from my eyes. "N-no Sakura!!! I meant doctor! We have to get our yearly flu shots you know!!!" Ino said franticlly with sweat dripping everywhere.

"YOU'RE BRINGING ME TO A DENTIST!!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MEEEE!!!!!! THEY'RE EEEEEVVIIIIILLLL!!!!!!" I shouted out with all my willpower and flung Ino from side to side.

"FOREEHEAD GIIIRRLL!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE YEEEEET!!!!!!!!!

For what seemed like an eternity to her, I finally stopped but kept up with the sobs and sniffles.

* * *

_"Mommy, where are we going?" The young 11-year old asked with curiosity in her eyes. "Sakura, we're going to the dentist. Remember that we are getting you're braces today." Her mother reminded her. "Ok mommy!!!"_

**_-xoxo-_**

_"MOOOOOOMMMYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT HUUUURRRRRTTTSSSS!!!!!! I DON'T LIKE THE DENTIST!!!!! I DON'T LIKE BRACES EITHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

It looks like I was to busy remembering my childhood to notice I was already in the receptionist area and to see that my head was throbbing like hell since Ino dragged me by just pulling my ponytail.

"INO! I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO GO!!! BESIDES!!! THERE'S NOBODY HERE! THE DENTIST MUST BE OUT EATING POOP OR SOMETHING!!!" I shouted. It was true. Nobody is here!!! So the dentist _must _be crazy to scare all those people today!

"Sakura Haruno!!! You have a stupid cavity in your stupid mouth and your stupidly 23 when you should be stupidy 8!!!" Ino lectured. Well that certainly shut me up. Honestly, is it bad to be scared of something?

"Ah, Here it is Haruno Sakura. I'm sorry Sakura-san, but your dentist is out sick today." The receptionist told us. _or out eating poop _I thought to myself. But anyway the main thing is that……

"Oh well!!! Nothing to do here anymore Ino! Let's go!!!" I said and reached out to the door. Nothing could ruin my mood right now. Not even melted icecream!!!

"Ah, but Haruno-san there's a replacement!!!" Tha receptionist announced.

Ok, Nothing could ruin my mood-except that. So instead of walking, I run. But I just really picked a bad day to wear a ponytail.

Because Ino grabbed it and shoved me into the dentist's office before I could even touch it.

* * *

The dentist's office smells like mint. Nothing unusual about that…

"Sakura Haruno????" A deep husky voice asked. Ooooohhhh husky.

I swiftly turned around and my face met a brick wall. I said out loud, "Why is there a brick wall in a _dentist's office?_" Then the most strangest thing happened. The wall grunted.

It. _grunted._

As far as I know, walls do not _grunt._

So, I only did what my instincts told me to do.

"OH MY GOD!!! THE WALL IS AAAAALIIIIVEEE!!!! HELPslashSAVE MEEEE!!! THE DENTIST'S CRAZY!!! HE HAS LIVE BRICK WALLS OH MY GOOOOODDD!!!" I was suppose to shout 'I WASN'T ABLE TO FINISH MY ICECREAM!!!' but someone. Or the_ brick wall_ covered my mouth.

"If you want that stupid cavity out of your mouth then I suggest you keep quiet."The dentist told me. Ugh!!! So rude. I don't even know the dude's name!

I wanted to bite his head off but I just couldn't. I just really couldn't.

The dentist was HOT. And I mean HOT. He had this adorable chicken-butt hairstyle, dark onyx eyes, And he was about 6'1 and I'm just about a 5'5. And here I thought dentist's were just in disguise and had two heads, one eye, two mouths and one leg!!!

"But wait!" I protested. " How do _you_ know I have a cavity if I've never seen you in my entire life?" I asked suspiciously. He may be hot, but he could be an alien for kami-sama's sake.

"With you screaming your head of like a banshee awhile ago, it wasn't that hard to spot. Now, sit." He commanded. Pushy, much?

"Will this hurt?" I asked.

"Hn." He replied.

"What kind of answer is _that?"_

"Hn."

"_EXCUSE ME!?!"_

"_Hn."_

"HMPH!"

"Hn."

Argh what a jerk! Now my hate for dentists is up by eight percent!

"Are you going to sit there and glare all day or open your mouth?"

Ok, so apparently… He can speak.

So I open my mouth and he pokes my tooth. He _pokes it._ "This is your cavity." He pointed out. That was a reasonable excuse to poke it. "Does it hurt?" He asked. I raised my hand and made a sign that it hurt only a little. Then he pokes it _again._

Once

Twice

Thrice

Nobody, nobody pokes a tooth _that_ much. Not even an alien!!!

I twitched and did what my instincts told me. And apparently what they were telling me right now is to bite him. So, I bit him.

Yes, I _bit _him.

You know, put something between your teeth and squish it? Yeah. That kind of bit.

He let out a muttered curse (I think…) and jerked his hand away. But my bite was really… um… how do I put this… ferocious. So bite plus and bite equals us getting knocked down. "WTF?" I asked releasing him.

And of course with muscles and the nervous system and all that other neuron crap, his instant reflex was to grab onto something.

And that something just had to be the zipper of my hoodie.

**-xoxo-**

When Ino dragged me from my house and from my icecream, (I can't believe I'm still thinking about that stupid bucket. Its probably melted anyway.) She just barged in there and yelled, "FOREHEAD GIRL!!!" And dragged me all the way here.

As you can see, I didn't really have time to get into a decent-looking outfit.

Right now, all I'm wearing is a light green hoodie and denim shorts.

**-xoxo-**

Okaaaayyy, BACK TO THE STORY!!! So yeah, He grabbed my zipper and the zipper went down, down, down…

Oh yeah, and we went down, down, down…

_-THUD-_

Basically, if anyone caught us like this it would be really, really embarrassing.

Not to mention the fact that his I was on top of him and his hands were on my waist. Wow. Non-embarrassing.

Remember when I told you I wasn't able to wear anything decent? To get to the point… I had no shirt OR sando. Just a plain baby blue bra…

hehehehehehe_hehehe………_ HE.

"Um… Um… Um… Uh………" I think I just stuttered. I _just_ stuttered.

Oh, god. He's glaring at me. He's glaring at meeeee!!!!!

Ok, Haruno say something ultra smart… As in smarter than Einstein!!! "My I-icecream is m-melting at home…" I stuttered. Wow! That's like the most _smartest _thing anyone has ever said!!! Congratulations! You are now officially smarter than Einstein! _Yippee._

Just when I was supposed to say more _SMART_ things, He flipped us over. And I mean flip!!! Like a pancake!!!

Now he was on top of ME. And I was blushing like a tomato.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He muttered. I could feel his breath on my face. I didn't know what 'Sasuke Uchiha' meant but I'm guessing its his name. So let's ask him _smartly!!!_

"I-is name your that?" I asked _smartly._ Then he chuckled huskily.

"Yes, that's my that."

For what seemed like an eternity, he finally got up. And since I'm not that dumb and I have common sense, I zipped my zipper back up.

"So, Ms. Haruno, How about some coffee later?" 'Sasuke' asked. Sooo he insults me, seduces me, laughs at me and _then_ asks me out. _such _a gentleman.

"I, um… ok." I had no idea why I said that. Honest. This dude is SICK.

"Now, about that cavity of yours…" He muttered. "W-what about it?" I asked like an oblivious 6-year old. "Say ahhhh…" He commanded.

"Ahhhh……?" I opened my mouth and he bent down to swoop me into a passionate kiss.

* * *

The dentist trip 2 years ago was pretty cool and I owed Ino big. Two years ago Sasuke Uchiha kissed me and tangoed with my tounge then suddenly threw me into the chair and cleaned my cavity clean. But all's fair in love and war. Right after that Sasuke-kun brought me out for a coffee and he really opposed me eating sweets.

So I honestly conclude that I,

Sakura Uchiha, at thae age of twenty-five dated Sasuke Uchiha for two years 24 months, 728 days, 5,000,650 hours,9,000,000,000 minutes, 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 seconds. And now married to him,

Love dentists.

By the way, I praised my hoodie and the curse of curves that day.

Xoxo,

Sakura Haruno.

* * *

_**yey! 6 reviews! I noticed that Rachel reviewed that there was a lot of mistakes. so I was like "?" Please review! I want to join a community but I don't know how! ANY HELP people??? :(( PLS!!! I edited it and I guess I'll post my publish my next oneshot and the firdt chapter of my story after my exams......... SORRY! :P**_

_**-Crystal- **_


End file.
